Mixed Feelings
by Fuu and Momo419
Summary: All the things he wanted to say... All the things she thought... They never realized there were so many until it was too late. Later chapters actual story
1. Chapter 1

_Hello once again! These are the poems that I asked about; they're not really as good as others because I'm not much of a poem writter. The idea just wouldn't leave me alone! Anyway, I was going to post these after I was finished with _Master of Mistakes_ but some stuff happened and I won't get to update that one for quite a while. These are sort of my way of an apology for the long wait to come. Please enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:**_ NO! I still don't own Samurai Champloo! (icy glare)_

Mixed Feelings-Part one

_When we first started out on your journey,_

_I had no idea how it would change me._

_I started to feel, to think, to see that maybe it would be okay to let people in, to love._

_Especially you._

_You made me feel so strange, a way I hadn't before._

_It made my heart race, but not like it does when I draw my sword._

_You made me want to see you smile and laugh like you did on the riverbank._

_You made me ache when you hugged _him_ and not me._

_You made my heart rip to peices when I saw you bleed and be tortured for my mistakes._

_You made me want to throw my life away in order for you to live._

_When you left me and went your own way,_

_I knew I'd probably never see you again._

_But that was okay as long as I wasn't there._

_You made me have friends, almost a family._

_I hate it but I like it, too._

_I could never tell you the truth because you are my weakness._

_You would think I hated you and so you would be safe._

_From me._

Part two

You always look at me like I am a child.

And that you hate me because I'm kind to you.

I try to hate you in return but for some reason I can't.

It's because you're always the first to save me.

You make me feel as though I can do anything and I am invincible.

I don't want this feeling to go away, but I know that one day it will because you won't stay.

You're too wild, too carefree to stay here with me.

If I told you to stay you'd probably think I was selfish.

If I told you my feelings for you, you'd say I was foolish and desperate.

That's why I will never be able to let you go.

I am a coward in a world that lives off fear.

I want you back so badly.

Maybe if I cry hard enough you'll come back and save me again.

_A/N: Okay! Review please! Once again I am apologizing about the wait that you will have to endure. I don't know how long it will take me to be able to update. Anyway, I didn't state who the pairing is but it's pretty self explanitory. Tell me what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2 They meet

_Hello again! I told you I was going to try and update my other stuff, so here I am! As you might have already known, _Mixed Feelings_ was originally made as a poem, or even a set of poems, but I couldn't figure anything out good enough and the other poems I tried were just totally out there. So, I wrote a story instead, strangely inspired by "Jenny was a Friend of Mine" by The Killers. Go figure. Anyway, sorry to all of you who liked this one as the poems; I felt guilty but I thought they turned out pretty good. If you don't like them, well... please don't hurt me! _

_**Disclaimer: Samurai Champloo, in all its glory, does not belong to me.**_

Chapter 1-Mixed Feelings

(Mugen's POV)

I really hate people sometimes. I sat in the teahouse, drinking the last of my sake and chewing on the stick of the dumplings that had been there only minutes before. I was by myself, sitting in a corner and watching some guy with some fine ladies all over him. Lucky bstard.

I flicked the stick out of my mouth and leaned back, resting my head on the windowsill behind me. My eyes sqinted, then returned to their usual half-openess as clouds covered up the sun. Dark rain clouds by the look of it. As I noticed this, one of the waitressess called out that they were closing because of the storm and in minutes I was walking down the dirt road. I shoved my hands in my pockets and shuffled all over the place in the city, passing a few brothels and restraunts following the one I had just left. I don't really know the name of this retarded city, only caring about food and maybe a girl here and there.

Raindrops started to fall on my skin and I scowled. My sword hilt started up this weird rythym as the rain hit and soon I was walking in time with it. The rain felt good on me, since I had worked my butt off today and their hadn't been rain for a few months. My thoughts suddenly drifted to all those times it had rained when I was with Fuu and Jin. I had always thought that being alone would be easier on the money-bag, but then again I never held onto our "shares". Also, the feeling of companionship had grown on me to where I missed it. At least something happened! Even if it was a verbal argument between me and Fuu, that still got me through the day quickly. I hated the quiet so much... hell, I'd even go for a "Hmm." from ole fishface. What's even worse is that I've already kicked everybody's ass worth goin for in this place so now nobody messes with me. Back then fights came almost every day.

By now my clothes were drenched, but I felt warm from goin down Memory Lane. I guess all people weren't that bad, only the punks who thought they were better than everyone else. To tell the truth, Jin and Fuu were actually closer to me than they knew, since to me we were like some screwed up family. When we separated we even seemed like brothers and sister. I didn't know if that was still the same, since I hadn't seen them for about four years now; there was always the possibility that Jin grew warts or something or Fuu was like a freakin whore. Thinking that actually made me shudder.

I looked up into the sky, the raindrops splashing on my face and rolling down my tan skin. I blinked as a few fell in my eyes and turned back to my usual style of walking: head down and looking at my feet, hands shoved in my pockets. There weren't that many people outside now. I enjoyed the quiet, spare the pattering of splashes.

I suddenly heard someone running through the puddles, and it sounded like they were carrying something. Most likely poles for a broken wall or window. I know that bit of info because the crap jabbed into my back. The person holding onto the stuff fell back on her butt right into a puddle of mud. The rice paper and doorframes tumbled almost to the ground and I picked them up quickly thanks to my qiuck reflexes. I looked at the woman, noting her nice body and the sexy way her hair hung loosely from her bun as it was starting to fall out. The mud was plastered on her soft pink kimono and she wiped at it furiously as she brushed her hair roughly from her face.

"Gomen... I wasn't watching where I was going..."she looked up at me, her face freezing in a shocked expression. It took me a minute for me to figure out why and reconize who it actually was.

It was Fuu. Her eyes, recovering from the shock, filled with hope."Mugen?"

"Naw, some other guy who looks like me," I said sarcastically," Hell yeah its me."

"Nice to see you too. What are you doing in the rain?"

"Takin a shower."

Her face wrinkled in disgust. My gaze turned to the items in my hands as she reached for them."What's all that?"

"Oh, its a long story..." I shrugged, turning to go with her as she started up herself." I don't have a permanent place of my own, thanks to you two, so I live in the temple just up the hill. I was just passing through and needed a place, but stayed after it grew on me. The place feels kinda like home."

I nodded in acknowledgement, knowin where she was talking about since I had passed the place on my own. She stopped as we reached the start of the path up to the temple. "I gotta go take this back, 'kay? If you can, you should stop by sometime."

Fuu left, leaving me to consider what she had offered. It would be nice to stay at a place that didn't eat up my money, and maybe even see my old companion. I was really still stuck on the fact that we had just run into each other like we did, literally in some cases. I had to really admit how nice it was to see her again, especially since she looked different now.

A streak of lightning brought me back to my senses, and I followed my feet until I was at the front door of the temple. I saw her brown sandals waiting at the bottom of the step and kicked off my getas to join hers along with my sword. I went inside and heard what sounded like construction and followed the sound until reaching the central part of the temple. The sounds were louder now, but coming from the right. I went down that corridor to see that it was actually some weird kind of construction; Fuu and a bunch of monks were trying to lift up a new wall to a holey one that was damaged from what looked like water and...burn marks? The only problem with the whole thing was that the monks were freakin sissies and Fuu wasn't very strong to begin with, so they couldn't lift it very far. If they did miraculouly lift it high enough, the roof that had rotted away along with the wall would push up and slosh water down on them. It was actually kinda funny, in a smart-alecky kinda way.

Everyone was too busy to have noticed me, even when they stopped to retry their push. Fuu stepped back the farthest to overlook everything. "Okay, we need a tall person here to steady the rest of it."

"Say no more, a tall person's here," I smirked, steeping up to her to lightly take hold of the frame. A smile crept to her face and she went back to the frame herself."Ready? HEAVE!"

I pushed up, picking up the frame to fit it in the wall, only picking up a few short monks as well. As we finished, there were sighs of relief & pats on the back, but none to me. At first, maybe, but Fuu did punch me on the shoulder."Showoff."

"Hey, it's not my fault these guys don't work out," I said, plastering fake innocence on my face.

That got her to laugh."Glad you came."

I shrugged, actually feeling pride that someone appreciated me swell in my chest. One of the monks suddenly spoke to Fuu, a smile crossing her face again. She turned to me."Good news, Mugen! The monks told me that it's all right with them if you'd like to stay for a while. We've even got a room ready."

I shrugged again, feeling relieved at this. She waved for me to follow her, stopping every so often to talk to one of the monks. Finally we reached the central chamber, taking the opposite way to see doors on either side. She stopped me to dissappear in to one of the rooms, coming out a few seconds later with a pile of blankets and sheets. We moved further down the corrider almost to the end until she stopped at the last door to the right. She opened it with a shift of the things she was carrying and stepped inside. She got right to work to set up my futon and a lantern.

Fuu grunted as she stood up, going to the door."Breakfast is usually around sunrise, so get some sleep, okay? Oh, and the Father might make you do some chores, too, so be ready."

"Wha? Hang on a sec!"

She giggled finally and retreated from the door to where I guessed to be her room. I dropped to my futon sleepily as I figured that what she had said was a joke.

Some sense of humor, I smirked, feeling sleep bite at my eyes. I knew I was tired but I couldn't get myself to sleep. Seeing Fuu was probably the reason, but I didn't know for sure. All I knew was that when I would sleep, I would go for what seemed like years.

_A/N Well, there you have it people. I guess The Killers' song doesn't come into play until later, I think in Chapter 2. Yeah. Please excuse my awkwardness;I happen to be typing this at like 1:30 in the freakin morning. Um, yeah. But I do like the way it turned out, and hopefully you did too! Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3 Words

_Well, another day, another sack of crap. I'm trying to catch up, so bear with me. As I've said before, _Mixed Fellings _started off as poems, but that didn't work out too good, but I have kind of changed my thinking. I'm including a few of the other poems I wrote that weren't too bad to kind of run parallel to the story. So, those of you who, y'know, liked the other thing and may not be happy with me now can kind of get a continuation of what I started out with. Here we go! _

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm getting really tired of this crap. Why can't I own Samurai Champloo? I mean, c'mon, I pratically worship the show and everything, but it doesn't belong to me. What the crap?**

Words

Many of your words were harsh and cruel,

and so were most of mine.

Can we take them back?

Or turn time backwards to fix our mistakes?

I wish I could.. to something nice.

So that you might think better of me.

It hurts to know that it's my fault that you and I are so different.

It stabs my heart deeper than any knife.

Now I'm all alone without you.

And I can't tell you now...

What reason would I have to look for you as hard as I looked for my samurai?

It's easier to lie than tell the truth.

Or hurt than to apologize.

But I've grown up.

And I will look for you.

To change my words.

Chapter 2

(Fuu's POV)

My encounter with my old comrade left a strange feeling inside me. I felt happy at his arrival and that he was still alive, though the scars of the past four years stained his tan body, and half were the ones he had gotten from my journey. For once in a long while, I didn't know what to say or how to act, but when he spoke to me, I knew instantly that everything...was okay. The years had been rough for me as well, but I had been fortunate enough to stubble across the monks now sheltering me.

I had grown into a routine over the months of living at the temple: wake, pray at the statue, cook if it was my turn, and clean after breakfast. Sometimes I was granted trips to the outside world to purchase supplies for everyone here, and rarely I would pick up and bring home a straggler like myself to stay with us at the temple.

Today it was my turn to cook, much to my delight. Previous jobs at the teahouses proved useful, and I was especially excited to demonstrate my newly developed talent to my found comrade. The kitchen was already busy and steaming with the food of our labor, mainly women providing such. My aquantance, Mai-chan, stood over a pot of rice cakes boiling to perfection. I quickly jumped to her aid, tying back my sleeves and setting down to work on balling the rice.

"Gomen nassai, Mai-chan, I'll take over now, "I blushed, thinking back to how this was her third time on taking over my job. "I was checking on Mugen."

She shrugged, "Oh, is that the man who followed you home last night?" I nodded happily. "So, how did you two meet?"

As I told her, a smile crept over my face."He and another friend helped me to locate my father. We traveled all over the country and ended up seperating at Nagasaki. If it wasn't for those two, I wouldn't have been able to avenge my mother." Sadness swept away the smile, but it hung there as I thought about the adventures Mugen, Jin, and I had together.

"Are you going to catch up on everything?"

I sighed, "I have too much work to do for right now, so maybe later. I just hope by then he hasn't left."

"Tell you what then, Fuu-chan, you and your friend go ahead and go out today and I'll take over for you. Chances like these only come once in a lifetime, and I know this is one of those where it would hurt if you missed it."

I was totally shocked, "Are you sure?" She nodded vigorously, and I almost dropped the breakfast on the floor. "Domo Arigato, Mai-chan! I really appeciate this!"

Twenty minutes later the monks and visitors filed out for breakfast, Mugen one of the last. He looked exhausted and ravennous, but perked up as I sat down beside him. Not long afterwords, the head preist took his seat at the front for prayer. There was shuffling beside me as everyone else bow their head, and I looked over to see Mugen shifting somewhat uncomfortably. I gave him my best look of comfort, and he seemed to be all right afterwords.

As soon as the preist was done, Mugen attacked to food before him, the monks staring in amazement at his hunger; when I had first showed up on their doorstep, I turned their heads at my appetite as well! I laughed silently to myself, waiting for him to come up from a bowl to tell him the news.

"Guess what, Mugen? Later on, we can go around town and stuff if it's okay. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Mmphf," he grunted in reply, and was unsure whether he had actually heard me. I left him alone, and it wasn't until the table was cleared when he finally approached me. "Where you goin exactly?"

"Oh, just for the sights. You can't really say you've been through this town until you've been given the proper tour."

His brow creased as he thought, and his jaw jutted out in the familiar manner it had done before. It only took a minute,"Whatever."

I was ecstatic. Waving him goodbye for the moment, I went to the preist's room to tell him of my absence for the day. He looked up as I entered. "Ah, Fuu-chan, I was just looking for you. Mai-chan has just informed me that you and the young man that came here last night plan to spend the day out. Is this correct?"

"Hai, Father, if it's fine with you."

He smiled warmly,"I have the feeling you would go even if this were not the case. I know how you have missed both the men from your travels. You need this, so by all means go. Take your time, and be safe."

I bowed in great appreciation, knowing he spoke the truth. After packing us a lunch in my pack of my kimono, I found Mugen standing tall out near the front doors. I was surprised to see that his sword lay untouched by the steps as it was from last night, but I suspected that the concealed knife from the bottom of his sheath was missing and hidden somewhere in his ghee. He looked up from a stick in his mouth as I approached. "You ready?" He nodded, and we set off.

At first as we went out into the town, he remained silent, his eyes remaining to sweep the ground in front of him, but slowly they rose up to level at my own eyes. He probably felt as strange as I did, since before we had never spent too much time alone without arguing or Jin being there with us. However, as we continued, he started to talk a little as I told him about what I had been up to for the four years we had been apart. He seemed impressed that I had been able to travel safely by myself, and it sparked life back into his eyes. He spoke of his own adventures, mainly of fights, which were the reason there were so many new scars.

Around lunchtime, we sat under a large sakura tree late in bloom, the pink petals giving everything a peaceful atmosphere, a bridge resting only a few feet away over a small gurgling stream. I finally got him to talk in full sentences when I started up a conversation about our travels.

"Remember when we played baseball against those American dudes? I kicked some serious ass that day," he remarked smartly.

"If I remember correctly, you ended up with a swollen jaw after their last player threw the bat at your face."

" ...oh, yeah...That European dude was pretty freaky."

"He wasn't freaky! He was just...different, that's all."

"Yeah, sure. Different. Just like those zombies were different."

I shivered and quickly changed the subject, "I'll never forget when you learned how to read and write. It took me weeks to get the ink out of my clothes."

There was a snicker, and he got up to leave. We set off again, this time not feeling as awkward around each other. At least I was, but he remained to be like his old self and leave the talkng to me. We visited several food stands for sweets, and I showed him the bookstores and shops that I thought he might be interested in. He didn't really pay any mind, except for the art section with the pictures of women models. I pulled him away by the scruff of his neck, only playfully, and we stayed out for several more hours just looking at various other pieces of scenery.

As the night approached, rainclouds leftover from the night before filled the sky and thunder rumbled. We were close to the bridge on just the other side of the tree where we had had our lunch. I looked up as a raindrop splattered onto my nose. "It's raining..."

Rain quickly started to pour, and a childish joy swelled in my chest, "It's raining!" I laughed and stomped in the puddles forming in the dirt. Mugen stood off to the side under the shingles to the back of a restaurant, arms folded across his chest. "And here I was thinkin you'd grown up."

"Oh please, Mr. Toughguy," I shot back, coming up to punch his arm.

"Hey, you'll get me wet!" he said defensively, and I was surprised that he cared.

"What, do you melt?" I teased, sticking my tongue out. I had no idea why I was so playful that night, but I wanted to test him. Just like I wanted, the competitive look crossed his hard face, "Oh, so you think you're better than me?"

"Maaaybe..."

He growled and lunged out, almost grabbing me to pull me down. I dodged and ran for my life, unsure if he was playing or not. Either way, he was rough and I wasn't taking a chance. I ran off for the bridge, calling out before I could stop myself, "Can't catch me!!!!"

BIG mistake. Just as I set foot on the planks of the bridge, Mugen's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. "I win." he said triumphantly.

His embrace was strong and comfortable, and I felt as though I was protected with unpeircable armor. Against his chest, I could feel his tough muscles and hear his steady heartbeat. A secret yearning feeling evaporated as he held onto me, and I couldn't help but loosen in his arms. He felt me do so and Mugen suddenly let go. I almost fell over and looked back to see him turned away from me.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't reply. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head, but I knew that somehow I did. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Would you just drop it?" he barked suddenly, turning on me.

I staggered back, surprised by his hostility."But.. "

"Just. Drop. It. For once in your life, leave it alone."

I felt anger run up my spine,"What was that about? I was just asking if you were okay! "

Once again Mugen said nothing, and we stood silent for several minutes without speaking. I broke the silence,"Look, there's no point in acting this way. We've spent the whole day without any arguments or anything, and I don't want it to start now."

"Then leave it alone."

"Oh, so it's my fault? I'm not the one who got all avoident and everything after we were running and you caught me."

Before I had even finished my sentence, he turned around and walked off the bridge towards the temple.

"Mugen, stop!" I yelled, "Please, don't go! Not again."

He stopped dead in his tracks, and my mouth hung open as I realized what exactly I had said. Every word was fueled by my fear of having to say goodbye again, and I panicked at seeing his back to me. When he turned back to me, his eyebrows were arched high onto his forehead. "Why're you so freaked out?"

I sighed, "I hated saying goodbye to you and Jin. You two...I owe you so much." Tears rolled down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. I could feel his eyes on me, but I couldn't tell what he was feeling." I didn't want to lose the feeling I got around you guys. I was home." I looked up and made eye contact with him, "Is that so bad?"

He said nothing, and it ripped my heart to pieces. I wanted him to know... how important he was to me, but as I saw the hard, unfeeling face looking back, my voice caught in my throat.

"You don't need me around, Fuu. Don't make that mistake," his voice had the most serious tone in it. He turned around and walked, leaving me to stand there as the rain dripped down the silk of my kimono. Everything was going horribly wrong.

I watched his figure disappear into the drops, and the cries held back in my chest cut across the city like a knife.

_A/N Okay, I am getting really bad at this cliffhanger stuff. At least it makes you want more! I apologize if the plot in this chapter was a little rough, since I was trying to make it all angsty and stuff and keep it close to the original poems. I guess here also you would kind of see where the whole "Jenny Was a Friend of Mine" thing I was telling you about earlier. But, anyway, Review please! Sayonara! _


	4. Chapter 4 Heartache

_Hello! Bad news, you guys: there are only two chapters, well, one after this, and then _Mixed Feelings _is done... Please don't hurt me... that's all I ask! LOL! Anyway, thanks for the reviews, y'all! This chapter kinda bounces around a lot from flashbacks to reality and point-of-views. Yeah. But I have confidence that you'll be able to follow rather easily. Well, on with the show!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters. **

Chapter 4: Heartache

As you stand behind me, I can't help but envy you.

So free and naive

I had to hurt you for you to realize the truth.

No matter what either one of us wishes, there's nothing we can say.

There's nothing you can do.

I can just protect you like always.

(Fuu's POV)

All I could do was stand there and watch him walk away from me-_ again_. My tears mixed with the rain falling down on me, making my own storm of salt and depression. The cold rain beat down on my numb body, though I was too dazed to notice. The drops screamed a rhythm my heart suddenly began to pick up: a slow pitter.

'_I don't understand...any of this... why? WHY? DAMMIT, WHY?' _, I thought, "WHY?" My voice carried out to mix with the wind, only to be whisped away like the leaves of the trees above.

I couldn't move, rooted to the spot. Suddenly I came across the crazy idea to go-just like him- and never come back. Then, before I knew it, my feet were dragging my body along the muddy street. I talked to myself once I cleared the city, thinking it was better than listening to the rain.

"I wish Jin were here... I forgot to tell Mugen that I saw him not long ago... He didn't stay long either... Those two are more alike than they know..."

xXx

_"So, how've you been?" she asks him. _

_The spectacled eyes seem to brighten when he hears her voice, his steely voice causing memories to resurface,"Fine, thanks. I trust you're doing well?"_

_She felt awkward with the pleasentries, answering his question and quickly changing the subject to something she could handle. While they walked, she couldn't tear her eyes for long from him, taking in his new look, so used to the navy kimono and black pants that what he wore didn't seem to click as 'Jin'. It didn't help that he hadn't replaced his glasses; the pale, lean face looked even more distant than what she remembered._

_"Fuu?" he interupted her thoughts._

_"Huh?"_

_"Are you all right? You don't seem yourself."_

_She faked a smile, waving off his comment, "No, I'm fine."_

_He stopped in the middle of the street, taking one of her hands in his to gently pull her to the side. Just in the few minutes it took to do this simple task, she could feel all the times he had weilded his sword, blood running down those cool hands. She was dazed at his sudden act._

_"Whatever it is..."_

_She recovered, taking a deep breath, daring to think to even _ask_ the question," It's just... I wanted to know..." her throat was dry, seeming to suffocate her," Are you here to stay? Or, just..."_

_She looked away, seeing from the corner of her eye an almost devastated expression cross his normally calm face. She didn't like it. _

_"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to meet you here."_

_She felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, once again forcing a smile and pushing the tears back, "Don't worry about me. If this isn't your final destination, then go."_

_There is nothing left to say, she thinks, besides a goodbye and the act of farewell. Her heart seems to break into a million more pieces when she does. There is now nothing left for her but to move on for the third time._

_xXx_

I couldn't believe any of it. Was there something wrong with me? No matter how many times I tried, none of my efforts could bring them back to me. It was hopeless.

The silk of my kimono was completely soaked, the ice cold seeping onto my skin. My face felt hot with a fire that I couldn't put out. I couldn't stop thinking about Mugen and what he said. He didn't want me near him. Was I responsible?

The path behind me seemed to grow behind me, the path ahead infinite.

(Mugen's POV)

No matter how many times I thought about it, I couldn't grasp what had just happened. It didn't seem right. Why would she want me around? Before she just wanted me to stick around cause of her journey. So why did I almost stay with her? Why did I feel at home with her at that damn temple?

The rain started to pick up around me, making me look up to see the temple coming into view. There was something wrong; I didn't know what it was, but I just had this feeling like something was missing. I hurried back, entering the place without even bothering to remove my shoes. The monks and other ladies were swarming around, talking as though they were lookin for somebody.

"We've sent some of our monks out, but there's really no way we know for sure."

"The last time anyone saw her she was with that strange man that arrived yesterday."

Oh shit...

Just as I started to figure it out, the head monk, the Father or whatever, came up to me and cleared his throat, "Mugen-san, I see you have returned. Where is Fuu?"

"She ain't here? Then I don't know."

His face grew tired, "Ah, so it is true."

"What? What the hell are you talkin about, old man?"

"She is gone, Mugen-san. No one knows where she is."

"Dammit!"

He started to say something, but I ignored him, turnin around to bust out the door and back in the rain. There was lightning and thunder way off in the distance, making me pick up the pace. I had to find her. For once, I really was the only one who could have. Fishface was gone, and the Father and his monks were too freakin afraid to do anything. It kept goin around in my head that she'd better be okay. God, she'd better be. I thought suddenly about old Jin, remembering when I had actually seen him again.

xXx

_Their eyes meet at the same time, the same height, the same look on their faces. It is Jin who talks first, surprisingly, smiling at the corner of his mouth to his comrade._

_"Hello again, Mugen. It's been a while."_

_"Yeah? Never would have known," the rogue replies sarcastically,"Hey, got any money? I want sake"_

_They walk simeltaneously to a teahouse, ordering drinks with the little money they have like always. At the table a lone pot of sake sits between the two men, almost forgotten. They don't talk until Mugen notices Jin peering out the window with a strange expression._

_"What's up with you?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_He does not answer, Jin figuring it out for himself,"It's nothing."_

_"That's bull. Don't play with me, or we can settle that fight right now," the rogue says impatiently._

_Jin's corner of his mouth rises again,"I was just thinking. I met someone a few days before now, but I believe we left on bad terms."_

_He looks up over the spectacles on his fine nose, seeing Mugen mulling over his words._

_"Fuu, right?"_

_The ronin nodded._

_"So?"_

_He was surprised at the slight sound of interest, "I was passing through and ran into her. Unfortunately she looked too far into it and assumed I was staying. She was not happy with the truth, though I can't do anything about it."_

_Mugen stands, looking disgusted,"Well that's just freakin great."_

_"What?"_

_"You and her've met up and I'm the one still standing with my ass flappin in the wind."_

_"That bothers you?"_

_There was a snort,"Naw, it just sounds screwed up to me." He looks back as a crowd enters the teahouse,"Let's get the hell outa here."_

_They leave, walking to the end of the town. Mugen stops, "See ya, foureyes. I got stuff to do, people to annoy."_

_"Hmm. I hope we will meet again. If you see Fuu, please give her my regards."_

_"Whatever." _

_xXx_

I had forgot about telling her about him. Maybe I would after I'd get ahold of her.

(Fuu's Pov)

I thought about Mom and my father while I walked, unable to deny myself the safety of their memory. I also thoght about death, having come close to it myself quite a few times myself and seeing someone die right in front of me. My father, the pickpocket, Sara, and Momo my pet squirrel just a few years ago. I had almost lost my bodyguards, the very thought absolutly impossible to accept. The fever nested in my skull helped me to think such things, blurring my vision. The only thing I could clearly see were the faces of those I thought to be deceased.

The road roughened up a bit, making me trip. I felt my bare foot touch gravel, later realizing my shoe had come off. I let it be there, continuing down the long path before me.

(Mugen's POV)

I had broke out in a run a while back, realizing the rain would cover up any hope of footprints. She couldn't have gone far.

Dammit, woman! Of all the times that she had gotten captured or run off herslef, this took the cake. It was dark and rainin really hard, making it hard for me to see. My foot caught in a puddle, making me almost lose my balance. I stopped to see something poke out of the standing water. Wait, what the...

I bent down to pick it up, seeing a familiar brown sandle with pink straps. It was Fuu's sandle! I actually felt relieved at the sight, looking around to see if I couldn't make out anybody close by. It was too dark still. I sprinted down the road again, knowing slowly I was catching up.

(Fuu's POV)

I stumbled around tiredly, trying to ignore the faces in the shadows and the water. I felt a little afraid, but it was overruled by the fire on my forehead. I tripped again in a puddle, this time falling over flat on my face. I left myself there, cooled by the water splashed on my face. There was mud on my kimono know, but I didn't care. I used what strength I had to roll myslef over on my back to get my face out of the water. Raindrops fell in my eyes, but for once I felt somewhat peaceful...

Footsteps met my ears, making me pick up my dizzy head to look. There was an outline of a person nearby, and I could have sworn it was Mugen. There was something wrong, though. He looked relieved to see me, as though he had come looking for me.

"Mugen..." I sighed softly, trying to pick myself up. He was by my side in a minute, holding me up with strong arms.

"Fuu, what the hell were you thinkin, takin off like that?"

He sounded so real, I almost thought he was really there. His face was clearer than the others, and somehow I had generated the thought that he had picked me up.

"Mugen...you sound so real...I wish you were really here..." I said softly, tracing my fingers weakly over his rugged chin, a mud smear now there. His eyes widened at my touch, his arms tightening around me. "I forgot to thank you for going with me today around town, but I guess it doesn't do any good."

His hand went to my forehead, "You've got a fever. C'mon with me to the temple."

He brought me to my feet; I pulled away sharply, "No, you're not real. Mugen left. Why would he come looking for me?"

"It's me, Fuu. We need to get you back."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I screamed," JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE NOT REAL! MUGEN IS GONE AND HE'S NOT COMING BACK!!!" The rest of my words were drowned my the tears that seemed to fall like a floodgate had been opened. I really didn't know how I could cry so much.

He was taken aback, quickly regaining his ground. "Why do you think that?"

"He left me there. On the bridge," I blubbered," I just wanted him by my side and he left. He said I didn't want him around, but I do. He doesn't know... he won't know..."

The wind picked up, my kimono fluttering along with the ghee of Mugen's figure. Wait, how was it moving?

"Tell me somethin- if I wasn't standin right here, if I really was just a figure of your imagination, would you fill me in?"

"Tell you what? You want to know?"

He was silent. Just what I would expect, no matter if his ghee had moved with the wind.

"I wanted Mugen to know that I had always felt safe around him. That he wasn't as bad as he thought. I could always see in his eyes that he was lonely inside. I just wanted to be the one that he could trust, the one he could go to for comfort."

On his face came a look I have never been able to place in all my life. I have never seen another person look the way that he did. In a way, I felt frightened. He came forward and took me by the shoulders, scanning my eyes. I looked into his own like so many times before, suddenly realizing...this _was_ Mugen. I cried out in surprise, shocked by my find. My knees buckled, pulling me down to the ground, Mugen with me. I don't know why, but I began to sob, pushing the top of my head into his chest. I could make out a steady heartbeat beneath, finding comfort.

I brought my eyes level with his own,"You came back."

He remained silent, allowing me to finish. I felt warmth grow from my heart, leaning up to him slowly.

Just as I realized that I was nearing him, my heart quickened and my vision blurred again, this time causing me to faint completely. It was relief on itself that I was spared from those agonizing minutes, freed from the increasing fire.

xXx

She fit completely into his arms, her head bumping against his chest as he carefully carried her. Her hands were folded in her lap, as though she were peacefully asleep. He looked down on her every-so-often, finding himself a little perplexed at the innocence surrounding her. The town came into view, and with that, the temple for the second time that night. He knew she would be out for several days at least, but it was better than being out on the street somewhere.

When he stepped into the grounds, the rain seemed to let up as though tears had been wiped away.

_A/N: This chapter was kinda short compared to the others, I know, but at least I updated, huh? I actually had a hard time with this one for some reason...but at least I got it out. Reviews please, and thanks for your patience!_


	5. Epilogue

_Uh oh. I did a baaad thing... This chapter and the one before it were supposed to be all together...Oops. Heheh. Um, well, this is due to the fact that I've been typing up the other chapters from memory and just recently got ahold of my folder with the hand-written thing inside. I feel really bad. Oh well. Due to technical diffuculties, you will now be introduced to the prologue-of-the-story-that-I-didn't-know-existed-until-now instead of an actual chapter. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I BEG YOU!!! XD! I'm kidding, of course. Anyway, it'll be short, but sweet. Please enjoy. leave a review, and before I forget, thanks for all the previous compliments!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or the characters. Dude, that would be cool though...**

Prologue

(Mugen's POV)

I walked through the rain with her body in my arms, feeling a really weird tingle in my chest. She fit in the crooks of my body and I felt _comfortable_ with it. I felt kinda uncomfortable, but I was too distracted to complain about it.

The temple came into view and I felt relief warm me up. The rain was freakin' cold and I knew it wasn't good for Fuu with the fever she had. I'd seen stuff like this before on my home island; if she wasn't treated she could die. I entered the temple without taking off my getas, not really caring if it was disrespectful or not. There was nobody around, and without thinking I yelled," 'Ey! Somebody get their ass over here and help me!"

The first one to come was the girl I'd seen hangin' around Fuu a couple of times. I think her name was Mai or somethin'... Then came the old fart. He ignored me when he saw Fuu, comin' over and placing a hand on her forehead. He grimmaced and sighed,"She has a fever. We must do something before it's too late."

Tell me somethin' I don't know already!

She was taken out of my arms by more monks that came out of wherever they had been before and the girl stayed behind with me when the hallway cleared out. She looked up at me and pointed to my sword and getas, waiting for me to take 'em off before she spoke.

"Thank you for finding her, Mugen-san. We are all thankful for your help," she bowed and I shifted uncomfortably, wanting to go and see her. Mai stood back up and saw me lookin' over to the room Fuu had been taken to, sighing. "I hope she'll be okay. It's probably better not to- hey!"

I started for the room halfway through her sentence, not caring if I'd get thrown out or not. I needed to hear and see that she was okay. I guess for once, I had actually been afraid that somethin' had happened to her. I've never felt that way before, but I kinda liked it. I felt like I was still supposed to protect her, and during those days, I felt like I had a purpose.

I opened the door once I got there, seeing a bunch of medicine on the floor and the monk at the foot of her futon. She had been changed into a light purple kimono and a rag was over her forehead. The monk was grinding somethin' in a bowl and on the fire place was a boiling pot of water. The father looked up and I expected to be thrown out, but he smiled and waved for me to enter. I sat crosslegged on the floor near her, lookin' over her a couple of times. Her cheeks were still kinda red, but they looked a lot better than they had before. She was breathin' steadily and I knew she was okay.

The monk stirred his stuff in the pot and cleared his throat,"She will be fine, Mugen-san. You may stay if you like, but I suggest changing yourself before the same happens to you."

At that point Mai came in with a set of clothes and left so I could change. When I sat down again, the monk offered me a cup of the stuff he had been brewin' in his pot. I took it so I could warm up and watched as he gently opened her mouth with wrinkled fingers. She mumbled somethin' in her sleep and he smiled, getting her to swallow three cupfulls before standin' up. "I trust she will be well-looked after for the night. You are welcome to have more of the medicine. Until then, _Oyasumi nasai._"

He left and I looked back to Fuu. The candle in the room cast dancing shadows over her, and she looked older and really pale. It was kinda cool, though. I never looked at her like this before, and she looked innocent.

I stopped when I felt the tingly feeling again, going deep in thought about a lot of stuff I'd really not like to talk about. I guess I nodded off to sleep, because I woke up when somebody gently patted my shoulder. I jumped and looked around, seeing the monk smile and point to Fuu. I was wide awake when I saw her looking over at me, and our eyes met.

"Hey, Mugen..."

"Hey. You okay?"

She seemed taken aback that I asked her, though she smiled and nodded. The monk brought her some food and she inhaled it, reminding me of my old friend from four years ago. The monk offered me some, but for once I wasn't hungry. She looked at me again and talked to the monk for a while, finally turnin' to me.

"So, did you get a good night's sleep?"

I shrugged, several of my bones popping in protest. I cracked my neck, feeling a kink in it. The monk spoke while I did, "Mugen-san stayed here the entire night. He never left your side, Fuu-chan."

Her face turned bright pink and the monk stood all of a sudden. "I will leave you to talk."

The small thud of the door slidin' shut exploded in my ears. I rubbed the back of my head nervously, feeling stupid in the process. I wasn't good at talkin' to people, and I hated feelin' awkward. I opened my mouth finally, but she beat me to it.

"Well, I feel like a fool."

"Hmm?"

She laughed,"I fainted at a really bad time!"

I smirked, realizing what she was talkin about,"Yeah, I guess you did."

Her face became serious and she twidled her thumbs, "I'm...sorry for running off. I don't know why I did it, but I kinda do, too." Her eyes met mine,"I was trying to leave like you and Jin did, but now I realize that was really stupid."

I shook my head,"I ran into fish-face and he said he told me to tell you 'Sup. What happened?"

She shook her head. "I screwed up. "

I scoffed,"No you didn't."

She blushed,"So, um, do you remember anything I said last night? Everything's kinda a blur."

I was silent, suddenly finding interest in the window. She nodded, her eyes falling to her blanket. "Right..."

I heard rustling and a small grunt, feeling her come close to me. Just as I turned, her lips met mine and I stared wide-eyed. She pulled away quickly, her face bright pink. "I meant every word. It took me a while to sort out all my mixed feelings, but for some reason you were the first and only thing I could understand my feelings about."

I was stuck on the kiss, my eyes still wide. I shook my head suddenly and grinned lopsidedly, "Yeah? Well, what was that? You gotta work on your stuff."

Before she could move I grabbed her up in my arms and planted one on her myself, feeling more satisfied than I had my entire life. We broke apart as the door opened and the monk stepped through, looking up at the scene in front of him. "Oh, should I come back?" he smiled, and I heard Fuu laugh.

"No, father, but thank you," she said, stading up to shakily go to him and give him a light hug.

I watched her, thought I was busy thinking how weird it was that I knew what I wanted. I really knew where she had been going with what she had been sayin' about sortin' out her thoughts and everything, since I had done the same all these years. I felt complete when I was here, and I liked it.

_End_

_A/N: Well, that's it. No poem this time, sorry. I couldn't think of anything sadly, though I noticed that a couple of The Fray's stuff worked, like the song "Some Trust"_ _and even in some cases "How to Save a Life". Though I stick to my original theory that The Killers really works for it. One of you guys even said that "Believe Me Natalie" fit chapter 4; I checked and that is so true! D ! Thanks for getting into this fic, and especially for the reviews! Oh, by the way: the monk said "Good night" in Japanese. I looked it up, so expand your vocabulary! LOL! Review please! _


End file.
